


I found you

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, Flayed Billy Hargrove, I Love You, M/M, Rescue, Russian Base, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Loves Billy Hargrove, billy kicks ass, flayed billy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Billy saves Steve from the Russian base
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	I found you

It was getting too much, Steve’s head was throbbing more and more with every hit. His face stung like a bitch but he couldn’t even touch it, couldn’t cover it whenever the Russian swung at him. All he could do was wince and hope they gave up soon. Except they weren’t showing any signs of believing his story, believing the truth.

“I’ve told you”, Steve cried to the man who just was not listening. “I work at Scoops Ahoy, I didn’t even get into college for god’s sake, how the hell would I be working for some government agency?”. The man laughed and it just kept going.

At some point he must have zoned out, the grey walls surrounded him going fuzzy as his eyes unfocused. He didn’t care if he made it out now, he was thinking of Robin, of Dustin, Erica and of course Billy. Who he hadn’t seen in 2 weeks, their work schedules and Steve’s parents decision to stay home for the 4th of July celebration completely threw off their routine.

It didn’t help that the last he saw of him was just his hand closing his bedroom door as he left in the middle of the night. No goodbye, no goodnight kiss. He just left. Of course, he understood why he had to leave, why he waited for Steve to fall asleep, then slipped out of bed and out the front door. He did it all the time but that was the last time Steve might ever see the boy who took up most of his thoughts, the boy who came into his life full of fire and anger and flipped his already crazy life on it’s head. The thought of never seeing Billy smile again, never getting to crawl into his arms when the dreams of monsters who steal little boys and kill high school kids get too much, turned his stomach to the point he snapped back to reality.

“Please, listen to me”, Steve tried again but again the man didn’t listen. They were never going to. That was when he saw him.

For a moment he thought he was imagining it, the hits to his head finally catching up but no, there he was. Billy, shirtless and sweaty peering through the glass in the door. Except, there was something off about him. His eyes looked wild and Steve couldn’t think of how he knew he was down here. How he found him.

“Who do you work for?”. The Russian asked one final time.

“I dunno, why don’t you ask him?”. Steve replied with a smile.

Just as the man turned to see who he meant the door started to groan, Billy was throwing himself at it and somehow winning. No one had time to react because within seconds the metal door was on the ground and Billy was on the Russians so fast Steve couldn’t follow what was happening. He threw them up against the wall and that was when Steve saw what was off about him. His veins were black, like vines spreading across his body and he knew what was wrong. He never saw what happened with Will back at the lab but he was told what he looked like, the bloodshot eyes, black veins and strength gave it away instantly.

“Billy”. Steve breathed out just as he dropped one of them to the ground. When he turned to look at Steve it wasn’t him but something darker. “Billy?”. He asked this time standing up, his hands still restrained. He walked closer to him trying to read his movements but they all felt wrong. This was not Billy. “Hey, it’s me”.

As Steve went to take another step Billy grabbed him and he froze, except he let go and ripped the restraints off of him without breaking eye contact. Steve brought his hand up to his cheek and rubbed his thumb up and down as he searched for Billy in those blue eyes of his. “Steve?”

“Hey! Hey, yeah it’s me”. He said softly as Billy took his face in his hands. “Is that you?”.

“Your face”. He was slowly taking in everything like he hadn’t just beat the shit out of the two men on the floor. “I found you”.

“Yeah, you did”.

“I had to come get you, Stevie. He has this place mapped out so I knew where to go but I don’t know how I made it here”. Billy was crying, his eyes full of pain and fear.

“Hey, it’s okay. You saved me, Billy”. Steve pushed some hair out of his face and rested his hands on his neck and waist.

“I’ve hurt people, so many people”. He wouldn’t look at him. “He made me do it”.

Steve shushed him and pulled him into his arms. “It’s okay. We’ll get rid of him. I promise”.

“I thought I’d never see you again. When he took control…I couldn’t stop it, I tri-”.

“I know”, Steve interrupted him as he stroked his damp hair. “It’s going to be okay”.

“Are you okay to walk out of here?”. Billy asked standing up straight to get a look at Steve properly.

“I’ll be fine but we need to get Robin and the kids, then get you to Joyce”. Steve wanted to kiss him more than anything but he was still out of it, like he’d woken up from a dream or more likely a nightmare.

“Okay”. Billy began walking again but Steve caught his hand.

“Hey”, he turned around with a look of concern. “I never told you this but considering the situation I think I better just say it. I love you”. Billy’s eyes widened at the brunette and he suddenly moved, grabbing the collar of his stupid sailor uniform and kissing him. It tasted like sweat, of half dried blood but Steve didn’t care because he had Billy against him and his lips pressed hard against his, even though it stung he didn’t want it to end.

When Billy pulled back his eyes were no longer bloodshot and the veins on his arms were faded but still there. “I love you too, princess”. He smiled before scooping Steve up into a bridal carry and walking over the dented door lying in front of the exit. “What if I go back under?”.

“I’ll be here to kiss you if you even dare”. Steve joked and pecked his cheek as he was carried down the long corridor towards his friends who also needed saved. 


End file.
